


【鱼进锅ABO】论相声的重要性

by lizixiansheng



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 于郭 - Freeform, 鱼进锅 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 16:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19406977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizixiansheng/pseuds/lizixiansheng





	【鱼进锅ABO】论相声的重要性

再见于谦已经是两年之后了，上一次来北京时他就与他碰过面。人与他拉的局，他不得不去。可能是特意在外面等他有可能是时间太长忍不住烟瘾，他见到人时就是那副模样，年轻帅气，又模糊不清。

这行里大多都是B，因为A不愿意干，O太不方便，可是郭德纲和于谦就是这其中的两个奇葩，原因还出奇的一致，因为他们深爱。无论别人怎么看，这条路有多难他们都咬牙坚持，他们之前以为自己是孤独的，直到他们遇到了彼此。那种心灵相通的感觉，只是对视就会会心一笑，那种默契就好像已经过了一辈子一样。

郭德纲是很喜欢他的，只是堪堪接触，甚至没怎么说话，可就是很喜欢。信息素无意识的就散了出来。

人都以为他是B从未上过心，可于谦闻到了，那股清列的苦荞茶的味道，可桌子上除了酒，再没什么能解酒的茶。

他终于认真看了眼郭德纲，他发现他有一双清亮的眼睛，竟然清纯得不像话，现在那双漂亮的眼睛里只有他。

他知道，从见面开始，郭德纲就一直盯着自己。换个别人他会厌恶，大老爷们儿这么盯多油，可他不一样，只是愣愣的看着，让人忍不住去，去破坏。

于谦走过去，坐在他身边，手轻轻握在他的后颈上，那是O最脆弱的地方，一个A这样去触碰，是最赤裸裸的暗示。

离得这么近，郭德纲闻到一股好闻的檀木味，他看着于谦手腕上带着个手串，想来这个人也是喜欢这些。

于谦看他又盯着自己手串看，呵呵笑：“小玩意。”

郭德纲点点头，也不说话。

“你喜欢吗？”

他是喜欢的，这个味道太好闻了。

他没反应，只是垂了眸子。

那味道竟然越来越浓，一杯一杯酒下肚，脸也越来越红，身子也越来越热，身边人的呼吸缠绕着他，他马上就要喘不过气。

于是他听见于谦说他喝醉了，要送他回家。

他身子软的要命，只能被于谦架着走。

可是这根本不是回家的路。

郭德纲躺在柔软的床上，愈发热起来，他想睁开眼，实现被水气遮住，模糊一片。

后穴竟然也有了反应，成年人都知道的，他发情了。

身上忽然重了起来，嘴唇脖颈间柔柔软软的东西贴着他，外套被脱下来，腰间衣物被推到上面，胸前被人扯咬，他伸手推在人肩膀上。

那人的脸终于让他看清了，他叫了一声于先生，那人就哼一声当答应了。他轻轻的请求，求他替他去买一针抑制剂。

于谦狠狠的捏着他的下巴：“刚才你用信息素勾引我，我暗示你你也同意了，现在你要我去买抑制剂，你是又当婊子又想立牌坊吗？！”

郭德纲摇头想要拜托他的钳制，“我没有！我没有！”

于谦动了气，信息素瞬间爆发，刺激得郭德纲疼的哼出了声，他下意识推拒，想要离开这个让他痛苦的根源。大脑已经停止运作，他被身体的感觉支配着。痛苦过后就是无尽的空虚，这是他二十多年来从未经历过的感觉。

液体从后穴流出来，打湿了他的裤子，他渴望着Alpha的进入。热，只是热，汗水打透了他的衬衣。他湿的一塌糊涂，就像刚从水里捞出来。身上让他热的那个人现在就像一块冰，他意识不清，只是想要爽快。

他被迫张开嘴，一条柔软的东西钻进来，他也缠住，不住的咽下他口中的唾液。

那根炽热在穴口打转就是不进去，郭德纲只好稍稍抬腰，慢慢的蹭他。

于谦冷笑着问他：“如今你可愿意？不愿意我这就走。”

郭德纲紧紧抓着他，“别，别走。”

于谦终于托着他的腰，一下顶进去，液体都被挤了出来，抽插起来甚至有咕噜咕噜的水声。沉浸在情欲里的Alpha是没有轻重的，手揉捏过的地方都开始紫青，牙齿咬的他快要破皮，下身开始红肿，屁股被顶的泛红，腰背和传单磨得火辣辣的疼。

疼痛和Alpha的信息素让他回过神来，可是第一次与Alpha结合的Omega被阴狠的眼神吓的不敢出声，只是咬着嘴唇皱着眉头看他。手指修的整整齐齐，却也不搭上去，怕抓伤了他。

第一波发情热终于度过去，他不敢再叫他走，只是自己待在浴室里不出去。于谦敲了敲门：“别在闷坏了，我出去一趟给你买抑制剂，一会就回来。”

郭德纲心下一暖，伸着脖子答应：“知道了！”

暴怒的Alpha依然没有越线，他是多大毅力才能忍住不标记，他摸了摸自己的后颈，连临时标记也没有。

他愣了愣，不愧是自己喜欢的人啊。

虽然今天的事是那么让人措手不及，可也算是你情我愿，怪不得那个人的。

其实他早就知道于谦的，与他年龄相当且捧哏水准极好的相声演员。一个心底里的想法，他想与他说相声。

这个局他可以拒绝的，只是因为于谦他才会去，见了人心底里的感情忽然就爆发。也许是祖师爷保媒拉纤，从不相信一见钟情的人就是从第一眼看见他开始，心就再也装不下别人。

于谦只比他大几岁，经验丰富老道，无论哪个方面。他总是充当一个大家长的角色，其实也不比徒弟们大几岁，却担起了父亲的责任。如今终于也有一个人，能与他比肩，甚至能，能照顾他，和孩子们……

想着敲门声又响起来，他赶紧去接。抑制剂打进血液里，第一次，他觉得那东西这么冰冷，他想起那让人感到温暖舒服的檀木香气，又抬头看向那个人。

于谦皱一下眉，蹲下来与他平视，“刚才的事，的确是你情我愿的吗？”

郭德纲看着他点头。

于谦笑起来，“AO结合是最平常不过的事，你知道吗？”

郭德纲自然明白，可是他不懂他说这话是什么意思。

于谦乐出了声，从怀里掏出一张名片，塞到他手里，“这上边有我的电话号码，有事找我。”说着转身就要走。

郭德纲终于明白过来，一下子拉住他，“于先生！”

于谦停住，转过身，郭德纲松开他，尴尬的笑笑，“今天麻烦您了。”

于谦俯下身去，郭德纲只能向后仰，他的手臂支在床上，自己的手掌也陷进床里。

他低低的在他耳边说：“如果你想，请尽情麻烦我吧。”

那张名片如今还在他的兜里，可那人已经在他眼前了。谁能想到，来团里工作竟然也能碰见他，不，搭档竟然是他。

于谦歪了一下脑袋，看了看他，似是想起什么好玩的，挑着眉笑起来，“咱俩有缘。”

郭德纲的手心里全是汗。

于谦对他照顾得很，只是每次演出前都要摁着他啃噬疏解一番。郭德纲知道的，他对自己好不过是为了这个，他阻止不了于谦对他的好，又怎么能阻止他做这些。

他刻意忽略自己是多么喜欢他，而自己又是多么享受他对自己的好。

他不得不面对的，是同僚的轻蔑，他们瞧不起他，只是因为他们并不是恋爱关系却利用对词时间行苟且之事。身为Omega却如此自轻自贱。

他可以不在乎，因为他们只是他们，和他其实并没有太大的关系。他只是怕，怕这事会影响到于谦，风言风语难免会波及到的。

那天于谦从后面抱住他时，他第一次明确的表达拒绝，于谦问他怎么了，他说着他的担心，于谦笑着揽着他：“我怕那个？！让他们说切！他们能掀起一个浪花儿我都佩服他们！”

郭德纲看他明媚的样子竟然也笑起来。

可是慢慢的，于谦不再对他做那事，甚至不再动手动脚。平日里的风言风语再也没出现过，同事们碰见他甚至开始主动打招呼，眼里竟然没了不屑。

于谦对他的好甚至也有不同，之前总是给他一些小惊喜，那些他从未经历过的浪漫，如今竟然也会嘘寒问暖，也会和他到小剧场看看，甚至上去陪着演两场。

郭德纲坐在副驾驶，轻轻的问：“您最近怎么了吗？”

于谦笑着倒问：“我怎么了？”

“您和以前不太一样了……”

于谦呵呵笑：“那你喜欢现在的我还是以前的我。”

郭德纲聪明劲儿这个时候上来：“都喜欢。”

于谦神神秘秘的问：“那你知道为什么我跟你去小剧场没人管我吗？”

郭德纲摇头。

于谦哈哈笑：“我跟他们说……”说一半，就把脸贴过去，“亲我一口我就告诉你。”

郭德纲就乖乖贴上去。

于谦心满意足，笑得褶子都挤出来，“我跟他们说，我和你正在谈恋爱。”

郭德纲极震动，那是他所理想的，可从未想过现在实现，他愣愣的反应半天，然后皱着眉头说：“我还有一群孩子，我还有一大摊子烂事儿……”

于谦终于不笑了，他叹一口气：“可是我们在做什么呢？”

郭德纲看向他。

“你知不知道Alpha是不能惯着的。”

郭德纲无语。

“之前我不懂，我误会你，故意轻薄你，找你麻烦，你到现在还不明白吗？”

眼泪就流出来，他怎么可能不知道，只是听他亲口说出来又该怎么疼。

于谦把车停一边，把他脸上的眼泪蹭了蹭，叹一口气，“我做的混蛋事我要承担。”

郭德纲呵的笑出来，“你是混蛋，早不说晚不说，非要现在说。”

现在郭德纲最是离不开于谦的。

于谦低着头，他总以为郭德纲傻乎乎的，其实只是因为郭德纲爱他，所以容让他罢了。

那样聪明绝顶的人，愿意为了他放弃最基本的思考，那样骄傲的人，也愿意为了他放下矜持和自尊。

于谦转过身抱住他，“无论您怎么决定我都接受，只是我这辈子都要跟着您了，希望您不要嫌弃。”

郭德纲沉了沉。

于谦抱得更紧些：“我现在还抱有一丝幻想，我希望您能原谅我，让我有机会竭我所能去补偿您。”

郭德纲嘴角弯起来，咬住他的耳朵，“看你以后还敢欺负我！”

于谦呵呵笑，狠狠的吻住他，“那得看在什么时候了。”

车子发动起来，于谦得逞的笑声和发动机声把郭德纲那句臭流氓盖了过去。

这个即将来临的冬天大概不会冷了。

end

后记

锅：你是怎么对我转变的？

鱼：相声说的太好了

锅：？？？？？？什么逻辑

鱼：真的……

锅：。


End file.
